Serie One Shot: Dedicatorias
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Aquí publicare las dedicatorias a las personas que me he comprometido y que deseo festejar, también peticiones u otro que me solicite historia, #ILoveGod, #Fairy Tail #D. Gray Man , Foros: La Mansion de los Campbell, Pagina: Stormy Night Rain 92 FF
1. Dije Adiós

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Dedicatorias**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man** **y Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain9** **2**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Estar cerca de la muerte, puede hacer que miremos el mundo de otra forma y también descubramos otra realidad, una más allá de la nuestra...**

 **Nota** **:** **Este fic nace en en dolor y la tristeza que suele golpear nuestros corazones, que en momentos de pérdida debemos dejar nuestra esperanza en Dios.**

 **Kona~sama, lamento este momento por el que atraviesas y que aun en las adversidades aquí estamos afrontando de pie, viviendo por la oportunidad de dejar todo lo bueno que los que se han ido nos dejaron y tengo esperanza en Dios, que aún en la distancia ella tuvo la oportunidad de descansar en Dios.**

 **Comunidad** **y grupo en facebook** **: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **1**

 **Dije Adiós**

 **"Amargamente llora..."**

 **Lamentaciones 1:2**

El dolor se propagaba por su pecho, al ver los ataúdes de sus padres descender y ver a los otros vestidos del mismo fúnebre negro, el cielo en un frío gris que distaba de la usual alegría de sus padres.

« _Tan diferente de como eran ellos_ » pensó, su cabello negro atado en un pulcro tomate era con la hermosa herencia y los ojos lilas de extranjeros, sentía las lágrimas escocer en sus pequeños ojos ocultos tras enormes pestañas que solían admirar.

Su piel, pálida comparada con la de su hermano parecía enfermiza y sus temblorosas manos, sostenían un tulipán blanco que sólo podría dar a la tierra un poco mas de color al horrible marrón que la arena daba a los oscuros féretros.

Dejó caer la pequeña flor, sintió las lágrimas deslizarse por su piel fría y luego escuchó las palabras de alguien a lo lejos, solo tenía fijos sus ojos en las personas que significaron algo en su vida.

— **P-Papá y M-Mamá, ¿Volveran otra vez?** —dijo ella, sintió deslizarse una de sus manos en las de su hermano que eran cálidas— _comparadas con sus manos heladas_ — eran reconfortantes porque parecía ella alguien que atraía las desgracias.

— **Ellos tenían fe, Lenalee** —dijo Komui, su hermano acomodó sus lentes y miró con dureza al obispo que había traído con él, apretó los labios — **Ellos están en un mejor lugar, así que no te desanimes ¿Ok?**

Ella vio su usual sonrisa, esa que muchas veces la confortaba y que ahora solo le producía un extraño sentimiento de vacío e incluso mal sabor de boca y cada palabra, era para no creer nada pues su cuerpo decía otra cosa.

«¿Acaso lo que acababa de ver había cambiado la opinión que tenia de su hermano?»pensó ella.

Ella asintió, miraba ir y venir los "Sentidos pésames" de muchas personas que desconocía o que no recordaba, pero, en ese instante sintió golpear la realidad de su vida solitaria.

Su hermano trabajaba, sus padres eran su compañía junto al gato de la casa, sus estudios en la academia sólo daban cuenta de la distancia entre ella y su hermano.

Lenalee vio a su hermano, saludar a los demás mientras ella quedaba sola mirando las lápidas y sintiendo como toda calidez, todo sentimiento se escurría de su cuerpo.

Levantó la mirada y más allá vio a un albino, en cuclillas frente a una lapida y supuso que lo vería al igual que ella a ver los restos de su ser querido.

Cuando pudo ver su rostro con una sonrisa y extender una de sus manos en la lápida, se alejó del lugar donde quedaron solo los restos de sus amados padres; para ver su rostro con una cicatriz.

Estaba cerca, miro el lema sobre la lapida:

"Mana D' Campbell, _Amado padre y hermano_ ", escondida tras un árbol lo vio apartando las hojas y suspirar profundo para verle mirar el cielo que se extendía alto con tonos grises.

— **Mana, he seguido caminando como tú me dijiste** —el dijo, se meso el pelo y sonrió — **Tu hermano, Neah es bastante gracioso y severo pero hay algo que el tiene razón: Tu ya no estas aquí, por ello en lo que he aprendido con los tíos es que debí aprovechar cuando estabas vivo y...**

Ella vio que era algo íntimo, se volvió y por cosas del destino — _Y el ruido de la rama que quebró_ —el chico albino se volvió para mirarla y el impacto de esos ojos azul grisáceo, fijos en ella con sorpresa.

— **Lo lamento, no quería espiar...** — dijo ruborizada, el viento arrastró las hojas secas y los pétalos de flores en el suelo mientras él mantenía su mirada fija en ella — **Y-Yo...**

Lenalee se sentía morir, sus mejillas parecían arder y no sabia a donde mirar.

— **No te preocupes, por eso** —dijo el albino, ella se volvió para mirarlo — **cada uno de nosotros viene por su propio dolor, pero eso no significa que no buscamos esperanza en otros.**

Una sonrisa cálida, se avistó en el rostro del albino y miró al grupo donde estaban un par de ataúdes, donde habían varias personas del cual pudo decir.

— **Tal vez, Dios nos de la esperanza de ver de nuevo a quienes amamos** —dijo el albino, se volvió para verla completamente — **Muchas veces no apreciamos a esas personas y decimos "amarlos" y no es que no sea así, pero, sólo luchamos por ellos cuando se han ido.**

Ella apretó los puños, era verdad lo que decía y había estado ocupada todo este tiempo que no había apreciado lo que tenía con su familia, solo cuando alguien moría el miedo se hacia presente recordando el poco tiempo en este mundo.

— **¡Estupido chico!** —grito un hombre, el albino suspiro y sonrió a la china — **Bueno, ya he venido a decir Adiós y me encuentro diciendo "Hola"**

El río con ganas, su sonrisa era contagiosa y la hizo reír, él extendió su mano enguantada.

— **Allen Walker** —dijo, su toque fue suave y masculino, dejó una tarjeta con un harlequin sobre sus manos — **Espero volver a verte otro día.**

Vio la espalda del muchacho, caminar hasta llegar a donde un hombre pelirrojo fumaba con una mala cara y al que el chico sonrió, ambos entraron al auto desapareciendo de su vista por el camino.

Volvió hasta las lápidas y pensó en lo que dijo el albino, sonrió dejando una resbaladiza lágrima, la limpio furiosamente.

— **Hoy les digo adiós, para decirle hola al futuro que viviré de aquí en adelante** —dijo ella, se soltó el cabello y dejando que el viento lo acariciara recordando los días en que su madre acariciaba e incluso la ayudaba a peinarse se llevó una mano al corazon— **Gracias, a ambos, por habernos amado a mi y a mi hermano, por darnos valor para afrontar el futuro que viviremos sin ustedes aquí.**

Ella se volvió para encontrarse con su hermano y sonreír, él arqueo una ceja por encima de sus lentes, entraron al auto de su hermano.

— **¿Te sientes bien, Lenalee?** —dijo el chino, volviéndose a ella.

Ella sonrió y asintió, el auto se puso en movimiento mientras ella apretaba su mano, donde reposaba la tarjeta con su numero.

 _ **~A veces la vida, nos cierra una puerta y Dios abre otra nueva, para darnos la esperanza de un futuro mejor~**_


	2. Regalo Kurochan!

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Dedicatorias**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man** **y Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain9** **2**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Frase: Prompts Fluff**

 **13\. Can I borrow a pillow?/ ¿Puedo tomar/pedir prestada un almohada?**

 **Summary:**

 **Happy Birthay Kuro-chan!**

 **( w )/)**

 **Aquí te doy mi feliz cumpleaños y que Dios te bendiga en este día especial**

 **ii ii ii**

 **[=====]**

 **Espero te guste x3**

 **Comunidad** **y grupo en facebook** **: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **2**

 **Regalo**

 **"No debáis a nadie nada, salvo el amor "**

 **Romanos 13:8**

« — _ **Lenalee, ¿Acaso estas enamorada de tu hermano?**_ _—dijo Road Kamelot con su rostro apoyado en sus manos y una sonrisa conocedora »_ pensó en la pregunta de su amiga y levantaba la mirada para ver a Yu Kanda—hermano adoptivo —comer su apreciado y picante Soba.

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse, se fijo de nuevo en su plato lleno de frutas y avena, su hermano Komui Lee estaba lavando los platos que había usado para comer.

Kanda había sido adoptado por su hermano, cuando ella tenia solo 5 y él 9 años, del orfanato Corazón de Inocencia, en Londres.

Ellos se habían mudado a Londres desde la muerte de sus padres, pero eso no impidió que su hermano extendiera su amable corazón a un chico huérfano y por supuesto, le diera un hogar — _Uno verdadero_ —en el que pudiera crecer lejos de la mala vida en la que muchos niños caían.

Lenalee le había extendido sin condición alguna y había confiado con todo su corazón que Kanda la protegería.

« _Y no le había fallado_ » pensó al recordar cuando había estado asustada en una noche de lluvia, cuando los truenos y relámpagos retumbaban en el cielo.

Ella lo había despertado esa noche y aún con su rostro de molestia, en silencio palmeó sobre la sabana, aun con sus mejillas húmedas junto a su mocosa nariz la había dejado dormir a su lado.

Bueno, sin decir cuando llegaba deprimida y donde estuviera ella llegaba a hablar con él — _Al punto de la irritación_ —que cuando estaba en su entrenamiento en el salón de entrenamiento de esgrima, en la clase de yoga e incluso en la casa.

— **Lenalee, Kanda tengo algo que hablar con ustedes** —dijo su hermano mayor y se volvió para prestar atención a la expresión tan triste del chino— **Tengo una conferencia en Estados Unidos, al parecer nuestra sección de ciencias fue escogida como representante de la empresa y yo...Dije que no.**

Ella se levantó bruscamente y lo miró furibunda.

— **¡Hermano no me digas que no vas por nosotros! ¿Verdad?** —dijo ella con sus ojos lilas entrecerrados y vio como ocultaba su mirada tras una falsa sonrisa— **¡Contesta, Ni-san!¡ Vas a ir !**

Golpeó la mesa con una mano, provocando que este saltara en su asiento.

— **Kanda y yo, estaremos bien ¿Cierto?** —fulmino con la mirada al hombre y este comía tranquilo, levanto su oscura mirada desinteresada mientras arqueaba una ceja en un obvio desafío de -y-si-no-lo-hago— **¿ .to ?**

Komui sonrió, al ver el sonrojo de furia de Lenalee que desde pequeña tenía y que Kanda solía ignorar.

No podía negarse a una petición de Lenalee, sabía como iba a reaccionar por ello no quería decirle pero, mentirle seria peor y ella no confiaría...y ver a Lenalee ni siquiera hablarle, era peor.

Ella estaría en buenas manos si estaba con Kanda y él se aseguraría de que estuviera bien.

Por supuesto, no dejaría de llamarlos cada día fuera del país después de todo tenia que mantener seguro a su hermana.

 **~[K &L]~**

Kanda observó la despedida de los chinos en el aeropuerto, ella con lágrimas y el con una exagerada manera de despedida-amenaza, molesto espero a que el avión despegara así ya no tendría que sentir que lo apuñalaban con la mirada.

Suspiro, cuando sintió que ella llegaba hizo una mueca al sentirla tan cerca y subiendo al carro, se sintió incómodo.

La chica a su lado, se había vuelto una hermosa mujer con su nuevo corte de cabello hacia que el brillo verde sobre sus hebras negras se volvieran reluciente dándole una imagen de suavidad.

Su cuerpo había cambiado exponencialmente, Kanda había estado en la universidad estudiando como abogado y recién graduado quedó en el bufet de Sheryl Kamelot, era verdad que lo habían exprimido hasta el cansancio durante el periodo de prueba.

Pero, a ojos de Wisely Kamelot un buen abogado que tenia una visión practica y muy profunda—como si te leyera la mente—y había pasado la prueba.

Trabajando a medio tiempo y a veces tiempo completo, pero estaba de vacaciones estas 2 semanas— _al igual que el estupido pelirrojo y el brote de habas—_ por supuesto que no los llevaría a casa y mucho menos con una chica con extrañas tendencias "cariñosas".

Habia visto su cambio, al principio quiso ignorar sus miradas fijas que solía observarlo, eso solía enojarlo y la sacaba de donde estuviera.

Y, sus extrañas expresiones al verle o los sonrojos cuando solía sorprenderla, eran dulces tanto como su antiguo amigo Alma.

« _Que al final había confesado su amor por él_ »

Eso sólo causó problemas entre ellos y mierda, tuvo que cortar esa amistad por supuesto no podía aceptar sus sentimientos si su hermanastra parecía insinuarse ante él.

« y a veces quería ceder »pensó, apretó los puños sobre el volante y llegando a casa se bajo rápidamente sin mirarla porque...¡Rayos! Si se quedaba cerca de ella y a solas...

«¡Dios lo ayudara!» pensó dirigiéndose a la cocina, no podía quedarse así las cosas.

Subió las escaleras a su habitación, escuchó pasos.

— **¿Kanda a donde vas?** —pregunto ella desde abajo, vio su perfil esbelto y sus ojos lilas fijos en él.

— **A dormir, has lo que quieras** —dijo a regañadientes y entro cerrando bruscamente la puerta.

Debía calmarse, una ducha y una siesta le sentaría bien.

 **~[K &L]~**

Lenalee sabia que Kanda se había comportado extraño, desde su despedida con su hermano en el aeropuerto había visto a un Kanda distante pero también un poco extraño.

Preparó la cena, llamó a Kanda para que bajara y cuando la cena era mas silenciosa de lo usual se preocupó por como la situación estaba poniéndose incómoda.

Durante un par de días, Kanda la había ignorado e incluso esquivado saliendo con-que-tenia-algo-mejor-que-hacer y eso era una pésima mentira.

Así que decidida, tenia que idear un plan y que Road había propuesto en unos mensajes por Whatsapp.

Por ello después de dos días de insistencia, persuasión y ojos de cachorro que funcionó aun diciendo que serian acompañados con otros de sus amigos (Allen— _obligado por Road—_ accedió, Lavi— _solo por escuchar el nombre de Lulu Bell_ — y por supuesto Road arrastrando con ella a Lulu Bell) logró que aceptara.

Había hablado cada noche con su hermano y le mencionó su salida —aunque se negó al principio —accedio de mala gana cuando supo que Kanda iría, pero en su cama aquella noche en la enorme cabaña que Road había prestado a las afueras de Londres, no podía dormir y escuchó como la tormenta golpeaba afuera.

Odiaba las lluvias y los truenos, apretó las sabanas reprimiendo su necesidad de ir hasta el cuarto donde estaba Kanda.

Y entonces ocurrió, el fluido eléctrico cayó después del sonido de un fuerte relámpago. Se estremeció, trago en seco al escuchar ruido desde afuera.

Salió de entre las sábanas con su cabello negro suelto, cogió su celular que estaba cargado por su hermano —quien había llamado más temprano y amenazado a la población masculina cercana —luego encendió la lámpara y camino hacia la salida del cuarto.

Miró una sombra moverse en el pasillo y vio como un cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz de la vela, escucho ruido que la hizo sonrojarse.

Se volvió para irse a buscar una manta, esa noche haría frío y pues unas almohadas harían la diferencia y...

«Tal vez una que abrazar le recordaría cuando _él_ lo abrazaba» pensó con una sonrisa.

— **¿Que haces aquí, Lenalee?** —escucho una voz profunda detrás de ella y se volvió para ver con un respingo tras un rayo el rostro de Kanda.

— **Yo...** —titubeando ella señaló el closet donde estaban la pila de almohadas y sabanas— **¿Puedo tomar prestada un almohada?**

Se sentía caliente, sentía sus mejillas arder — _como solía ocurrirle cuando la pillaba mirándolo_ —estaba alegre de que se hubiera ido la luz y que él no la viera le ayudaba más a ocultar sus sentimientos.

— **Lenalee, ¿No sabes que haces las cosas más difíciles?** —dijo, ella se sintió extraña con sus palabras y luego sintió sus manos sobre su rostro — **¡Esto realmente molestara a tu hermano!**

Tomó sus labios fundiéndose en miles de sensaciones que hicieron girar su mundo, ella sintió como él se apartaba.

Entonces, escuchó un clic y sin prestar atención cuando Kanda se apartó fulminando a la persona.

Ella sólo vio un pelirrojo con una sonrisa y en sus manos tenia una cámara...¡Una cámara!

— **¡Maldito Usagi!—** grito Kanda y la tomó de la mano para arrastrarla hasta su cuarto — **Por si las dudas dormiras conmigo. ¿Alguna objeción?**

Ella sonrió, ambos entraron y poco después la luz se volvió a ir.

Esa noche Lenalee experimento no sólo el calor de un beso, sino también de un abrazo lleno de amor.

Claro por la mañana estaba un Bookman golpeado junto a una cámara rota con rollo destrozado, una rubia risueña, un albino sonrojado junto a una chica con sonrisa cínica comiendo dulces.

Esa mañana había sido el comienzo de muchos problemas con Komui y mucho amor.


	3. Atado— Regalo Light sama

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Dedicatorias**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man y Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo:** **IC & ****A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Happy Birthay** **Light~sama** **!**

 **(** **w** **)/)**

 **Aquí te doy mi feliz cumpleaños y que Dios te bendiga** **—Aun cuando tiene mucho tiempo atrasado x3 —Aqui mi regalo**

 **Si lo quieres ~Crhistine D'Clario**

 **Comunidad y grupo en facebook: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**

 **3**

 **Edad de Piedra**

 **"A** **tado** **"**

«¡Mierda!» pensó Gray, estaba enojado y no era porque sí, su rival Natsu Dragneel se había vuelto un héroe para la tribu.

No bastó con atrapar una hembra sino que había derrotado y ahuyentado a la tribu de féminas con el poder de su estúpido palo que ni Laxus, su mas grande héroe había hecho.

«¿Y que había hecho él mientras tanto?» pensó, apretó los puños al recordar el ataque por parte de las féminas.

« Golpeado, inutilizadas sus lanzas de hielo y debajo del trasero de una fémina » pensó, siendo un total inútil aun cuando había estado bajo el trasero de esta.

« Por lo menos no tan humillado como Gajeel » pensó y una sonrisa que murió rápido, al recordar que el par de idiotas con los que había venido a cazar lo habían abandonado en medio de la selva.

Pero lo que realmente quería hacer, era como activar el poder de su palo y tal vez derrotar una fémina o descubrir la debilidad de estas.

Pero, el idiota pelirosa no había dicho nada y para rematar lo había llevado hasta los bosques que no conocía cerca de los limites con el mar tras unas montañas.

Debía seguir el río para regresar a la tribu, miró con atención alguna señal y vio pisadas que parecían pequeñas, se agacho cuando las siguió al final se perdieron en el agua.

Escuchó ruido, se volvió para encontrarse con un garrote y luego la oscuridad.

 **~[* G & J *]~**

Juvia no había esperado encontrarse con uno de esos salvajes hombres y mucho menos con el mismo de las lanzas de hielo.

La peliazul había recibido la misión de descubrir la forma de derrotar el "palo" para rescatar a su amiga Lucy, secuestrada por el salvaje pelirosa.

Erza la había enviado para encontrar las demás debilidades y en el camino encontró al grupo de hombres, observó con cautela para cuando abandonaron al pelinegro ella ya tenía un plan en mente.

Ahora, arrastrando el cuerpo del hombre sobre una improvisada cama de hojas y atado, se acercaba a los limites de donde estaba la tribu.

Miró el cielo, se estaba colocando gris y estaba a mediodía de la tribu.

Así que pensándolo mejor creo una enramada con gruesos palos, hojas, sobre el suelo arreglo hojas para la tierra y coloco el desmadejado cuerpo del hombre, luego con su usual garrote golpeó un animal salvaje.

Cuando término de cocinarlo— _Despues de llorar un poco por el pequeño animal_ — luego hizo fuego y lo expuso a este un tiempo, el viento comenzó a enfriar, había notado lo rápido que el día había oscurecido rápidamente.

Entró a la enramada, miró al hombre inconsciente y le pareció que tenia mucho tiempo así, sintió su corazón acelerado al pensar que estaba muerto.

«¡Oh no!» se asustó al pensar en la misión de Erza y sino estaba vivo, entonces... «¡Erza-san me matará!»

Se subió sobre él, colocando una oreja sobre su pecho desnudó con un collar bastante peculiar y escuchó los fuertes latidos, escuchó un rayo que la hizo respingar.

Cuando alzo la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos oscuros fijos en ella y sintió su corazón detenerse, al ver que estaba despierto.

 **~[* G & J *]~**

Gray había despertado hacia poco, sintiendo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y mareado, miró hacia arriba...

«¿Una enramada?» pensó, fruncio el ceño y trató de levantarse, para darse cuenta que tenia las manos junto con los pies atados.

Trago, miró de un lado a otro buscando alguna salida y se encontró con una fémina que parecía reírse.

Pero, escuchando los chillidos del animal y luego los sollozos de la chica, luego escuchó como chocaban las piedras para darse cuenta por la suave luz naranja que la iluminó brevemente, había hecho fuego.

Mientras se movía con cautela, se percató de que no podía romper los nudos.

«¡Mierda!¡Mierda!¡Mierda!» pensó impotente y sabiendo la realidad «¡Estoy Atado!»

Se fijó nuevamente en la peliazul, acuclillada frente al fuego.

Dejó a un lado una brocheta, lejos de la que se había comido y luego la vio volverse con esta restante para...

«¡Viene para acá!» pensó aterrado, cerró los ojos tratando de calmar sus respiraciones y sentía el sonido de los latidos en sus oídos.

Sintió que se acercaba precipitadamente, luego se montaba a horcajadas sobre él y se recostaba sobre su pecho, trago en seco mientras regulaba su respiración.

Abrió los ojos para ver a la chica recostada, había estado pálida y estaba recobrando color en sus mejillas, pero todo aquello término en el momento en que el rayo atravesó el cielo.

La vio sobresaltar, luego la vio mirarlo y su rostro palidecer, luego vio como volvía su rostro impasible mientras se alzaba sobre él.

Él había querido fingir un poco, saber que haría ella con él y tal vez, saber la razón por la que el flamitas no quería apartarse de la rubia fémina que había atrapado.

— **Juvia le ha capturado para saber derrotar "palo"** —parpadeo, al ver el rojo de sus mejillas y confundido le miró.

«¿Acaso "el palo sagrado" le había dado fiebre? » pensó y negó eso, porque sino tal vez habría muerto e incluso su tribu habría desparecido.

«Asi como el hermano de Natsu» pensó, luego la vio a ella respirar hondo y volver hacia él.

— **Líder Erza, dijo a Juvia cosas para torturar a hombre salvaje** —dijo como si nada, nuevamente frente a él y vio como estaba observándolo — **Decir debilidades, sino Juvia tendrá que usar "eso" para que hable.**

Vio como un rojo crecía en las mejillas, estaba intrigado por saber que era "eso" con lo que ella lo torturaría.

Gray la miró desafiante, vio como esta volvía hasta sus rodillas inmovilizado no podía evitar que hiciera nada y a horcajadas sobre él, deslizaba sus manos por su pecho.

Apretó los labios, no quería reírse y ella parecía querer hacerlo, sintió sus uñas clavarse en su piel sin darse cuenta que había soltado un gemido.

«¿Cuanto podría soportar su tortura?» pensó.

 **~[* G & J *]~**

Juvia no había visto a alguien durar tanto y mucho menos con sus "torturas" que incluso la mayoría de la tribu temía.

Su nombre era Gray Fullbuster, guerrero de hielo y era un hombre fuerte que podría tratar como su prisionero.

Todos esos días, le preguntaba lo mismo y él se negaba a responder, incluso después de la tortura.

Pero este hombre salvaje, había soportado cada una de ellas e incluso había visto burla en sus ojos y eso había hecho que Juvia sintiera el corazón latir con fuerza.

Era extraño, ía atraida por él y no es que fuera menos con su sentido de la lealtad.

«Tan parecida a la suya con sus hermanas» pensó dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro con una de sus hermanas.

Se había acercado hasta la informante Bisca, quien había dado sus avances en la tortura — _Por supuesto Juvia no estaba dispuesta a dejar ver a su "Presa"_ —a lo que Erza había dado como respuesta que usará "Eso" y si podría dar informe detallado del "objetivo".

Ella sólo de hacer eso, sentía caliente la cara y si Erza había dado la orden de hacer lo que sea, ella lo haría.

Después del informe, regreso a la enramada y observó con cuidado no dejar pista alguna—Gracias a la lluvia había sido más fácil—pero, no estaba de más ser precavida.

«Después de todo, tenían a Lucy» pensó y con una furia por su amiga regreso determinada a saber sobre sus debilidades y el "palo".

Lo vio allí recostado, fija su mirada en ella y acercándose se colocó a horcajadas sosteniendo sus rodillas con la suya.

— **Sino quiere hablar, Juvia buscara respuestas** —decidida, trago en seco y ahora se deslizó más cerca de su rostro con una sonrisa— **Espero, que Gray~sama disfrute esto tanto como Juvia lo hará.**

Vio sus ojos llenos de cautela y sabiendo que no conocía "Eso", tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

«Era hora de usar "Eso"» pensó Juvia.

 **~[* G & J *]~**

Gray sentía que todo daba vueltas, sus bocas estaban juntas sentía sus labios persistentes y su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo, provocaban un extraño calor en él.

Desde él día que ella usaba "Eso", su cuerpo se sentía extraño y como cada vez que lo torturaba colocaba su cuerpo sobre él.

«¡Rayos!» pensó, ahora entendía al ojos viscos sobre la fémina, esta era descarada cada vez que lo dejaba sin aire con "Eso" con una necesidad palpitante.

Sentía las cuerdas mas flojas, había logrado desatarse pero no quería apartarse o salir de allí, no ahora para regresar a la tribu.

Estaba descubriendo mas sobre las féminas, sobretodo lo que Laxus había dicho sobre ser héroe de la tribu no era porque sí, era por el despertar de su palo y para que lo usaba, además del baño.

Y Gray Fullbuster, estaba descubriéndolo sin necesidad de pedir nada al pelirosa que no conocía a estas poderosas enemigas.

La vio entrar, estaba mas libre que nunca y ella no se había dado cuenta.

— **Juvia, ha visto su fuerza Gray~sama** —dijo ella y vio su rostro rojo de nuevo, sólo pasaba con él— **Reconoce que soporta "Eso", por tanto ella tendrá que ver "eso" como orden de líder Erza.**

Señaló su taparabos, tragó en seco al saber que usaría sus manos sobre él y la vio acercarse, nuevamente a horcajadas para besarlo de nuevo.

«¡Mierda!» pensó, le encantaba esto y era la oportunidad perfecta para cambiar las cosas.

Uno de esos días ella había aprovechado que abrió su boca y la tomó sin ninguna conmiseración, dejándolo aturdido por su intrusión.

Le había gustado, No.

Era adicto a eso.

Por ello, cada día que lo besaba él recibía cada uno de ellos con anhelo y los devolvía con más fuerza, experimentando esa batalla tan cerca con otro de su mismo ímpetu.

Pero, ahora era el momento.

Con un jalón sacó los amarres y de un giro los hizo cambiar de posición, pudo notar su mirada aturdida cuando se dio cuenta que él había inmovilizado todo su cuerpo con su peso.

Vio sus ojos llenos de varias emociones y entre ellas el miedo.

— **Bienvenida, a mi mundo** —dijo con voz baja y con una sonrisa.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Espero te haya gustado este One Shot, y a todos los lectores de Dedicatorias donde estoy dando los fics para las personas a quienes debo cumpleaños, entre otros.**


	4. Fuerza & Belleza -Happy Women Day

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Dedicatorias**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man y Fairy Tail**

 **Autor (a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Renuncia:**

 **D. Gray Man © Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: IC & AU (Universo Alterno)**

 **Resumen:**

 **Ha** **ppy day mujeres!** **(° w °) /)**

 **Aquí mi homenaje a las mujeres que sea Dios bendiciendo a cada una de ellas y su esfuerzo en cada ámbito de su vida.**

 **4**

 **Fuerz** **a y Belleza**

 **"** **Determinación** **"**

El resonar de sus botas con tacón era sinónimo de fuerza en el enorme castillo que era la base de la sede europea, su cabello rubio estaba en un peinado poco refinado, no era lo mismo que la belleza que tenia y ni siquiera la cicatriz que quitado algo del encanto intrigante de esa mujer.

Su nombre era Klaud Nine, una vez que domábamos a los animales en un circo y ahora una consumidora exorcista a la lucha contra los ahumados, las criaturas horribles nacidas de la desesperación humana.

Vestida con una bata miraba por el ventanal de su habitación hacia el bosque, hacia el tiempo que Cruz Marian había desaparecido tras un ataque a la orden y el que los generales no eran los que estaban dentro de la reserva.

Y Cruzar lo sabido por eso desapareció, dejarlo atrás al Noé que era su discípulo.

Tomó una copa de la mesa que sirvió de un vino exquisito, del que ese hombre bebía y que ahora tenía un escapado pero no importaba ahora, sintió al pequeño animal que era parte de su inocencia.

El resto del mundo sólo conocía a la impasible y poco impresionable Klaud, pero tras cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio era una mujer con un corazón que lata de preocupación por el otro, por otros incluso derramaba lágrimas.

Si, en una masacre de exorcistas había perdido sus primeros discípulos pero aún luchaba por ellos y porque no tenía más que hacer, la orden era más difícil que tener una familia o algo más.

No lamentaba nada, eso era agua pasada y estaba segura de que Tiedoll no jugaba con lo que estaba pensando, ella también entraba en lucha contra más contra lo que el mar que era un daño al joven Thimoty Hearst después de todo era suyo.

Se llevó una mano a la cicatriz de su rostro, muchas personas la veían con miedo e incluso se alejaban por desprecio pero Cross no lo hizo, era un tonto mujeriego que reconocía cosas que muchos no veían y eso era realmente refrescante, pero un reverendo fastidio .

«A veces las mujeres somos contradictorias», acarició en las orejas al pequeño animal y sintiendo su cabello rozando su mejilla, se volvió a elevar la luna en el cielo.

Allí en esa ventana estaba el epítome de la fuerza y la belleza concentrada en una mujer llena de determinación que deseaba la paz que venía tras una tormenta, pero que la fortalecía para los golpes que vinieran a cada paso del camino.

Cerró la cortina sin dejar entrar nada del interior de su habitación y la vez de su corazón.

Pero en el día, era una mujer dedicada a su trabajo como instructora de un discípulo que solo era un niño y también destruía la obra del Conde Milenario que cada ser humano propagaba como una plaga que solo podía ser quitada de raíz.

Por ello, con sus botas, su látigo, su pequeño amigo, su camisa violeta, su cabello atado aun ocultando su larga era letal y colocándose a la par de guantes junto al abrigo de los exorcistas había dado un paso de adelante adelante, decidida a no morir para vivir para otorgar más que solo para sí mismo también esperanza.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pero, ella no era la única decidida de esa manera porque entre sus enemigos en su base desconocida Lulu Bell, portadora de la memoria, Lust de Noé, se podía ver en sus lentes, unos ojos penetrantes, llenos de determinación, y esa vez, solo en su mente, Mimi. pudiendo ver.

Su porte elegante, su piel delicada e incluso suave digna de un noble, su cabello rubio atado en una coleta para dejar un flequillo que ocultaba su frente y su trasero pero femenino y todo lo que se podía ver en una mujer cuyo cuerpo era una arma en sí.

Pero, no era por eso que dejaba de ser una mujer.

Cuando amaba a alguien hacia la pasión, se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma completamente a complacerlo hasta que punto en luchar en el mismo cuartel de los exorcistas para recuperar lo que queríaba amado Conde Milenario.

Él aun con su sonrisa siempre eterna solía mimarla cuando tomaba la forma del gato, pero al mismo tiempo lloraba o enojaba la causaba un dolor en el corazón y por eso veía llorar había hecho en ella junto a la familia luchaba en una escena siniestra con la orden, aún si el decimocuarto estuvo en su contra.

Mimi vio como Lulu Bell solía buscar la forma de complacer a cualquier jugador, incluso la violada batalla para el escenario de una bienvenida sangrienta y su forma de salir a la luz de un oscuro dragón tan poderoso, como hermoso en el campo.

Pero, después de la lucha, el Conde tenia una obsesión por el Noé, traidor a quien públicamente aceptó, más que su vida y eso causó en la familia una incomprensión que fragmento el amor o el odio por el decimocuarto.

Por ello, cada uno de ellos aun si odiaran al Noé no se permite heredar y la Noé heredera de la memoria Lust, sabia sólo una cosa: Haría lo que sea necesario para complacer al consumidor sin tener en cuenta la razón personal.

Mimi vio una mujer, fuerte en su resolución y solo se opuso en contra de sus motivos solo importaba para ella por tener una familia junto a todo lo que soñó: que el Conde Milenario fuera feliz.

Se escondió detrás de la imagen de una oscura pantera que observaba con su objetivo y que estaba en silencio ella dioría el deseo de que Conde Milenario aun así dejara de verse como una mujer.


	5. Dia San Valentine: Regalo Liraz sama

**Serie One Shot:**

 **Dedicatorias**

 **Fandom: D. Gray Man y Fairy Tail**

 **Autor(a): Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **D. Gray Man© Katsura Hoshino**

 **Fairy Tail© Hiro Mashima**

 **Tiempo: IC & A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Summary:**

 **Happy Birthay Liraz Nigthray~sama!**

 **(° w °)/)**

 **Aquí te doy mi feliz cumpleaños y que Dios te bendiga Aun cuando tiene mucho tiempo atrasado x3 Aqui mi regalo**

 **5**

 **Feliz Día**

 **"San Valentine"**

«¿Porque tanto alboroto?» pensó Gray, caminando por las calles de Fiore donde todo parecía moverse vestido con los colores del romance y el amor en cada vitrina, veía de un lado a otro los peluches o juguetes alrededor, flores por doquier que llenaban el aire de un aroma dulzón.

Vestía una chaqueta negra, pantalones beis con una camisa azul oscuro con su cabello despeinado fuera del usual peinado de trabajo como un Administrador de empresas y miró como el ambiente parecía ser cada vez más alegre, sabía que ella estaría allí.

Después de la reunión de Egresados de la Universidad Fairy Tail donde se encontró con extravagantes decoraciones alusivas a la ciudad y tal vez al día, parecía nublado aquellos días e incluso la temperatura comenzó a descender después de un tenso calor.

Cuando entró, tras ser recibido por los guardias de seguridad pudo apreciar ver alguno que otro rostro familiar y al saludar buscaba en medio del gentío la cabellera celeste que tenía presente en mente.

Se encontró con Natsu Dragneel, uno de los socios y amigo que había tenido situaciones malas desde el instituto cuando desapareció su novia, hasta que llegó la mujer que cambio su mundo: Lucy Heartfilia.

La rubia hizo en Natsu más de lo que podía imaginar en aquella época y por así decirlo con ella conocieron personas valiosas _Incluyéndola a ella_ pero hizo en realidad que naciese el grupo empresarial Dragneel & Cía. reuniendo las cualidades de cada uno de ellos.

Ahora estaban casados, era una ironía conociendo lo tonto que era Natsu.

Y pudo ver incluso a otro de sus amigos, aun con los característicos piercings en su rostro Gajeel Redfox quien había sido sobre protector con Juvia desde que los trasladaron de Phamton Lord pero ahora lo es más con su esposa Levy McGarden.

Era pequeña pero era una mente brillante y tan grande su corazón que acogió a un delincuente que se reformó a tal grado que se convirtió en empresario del acero.

A través del gentío, vislumbró una cabellera azul que llamo su atención con un abrigo negro con un vestido azul oscuro su cabello suelto junto al vestido azul oscuro sobre las rodillas que resaltaba sus curvas y su piel blanca tan pura que era una muñeca en contraste con respecto a su cabello del mismo color de ojos.

Aun cuando podía tener a cualquiera, era una mujer tímida bajo la fachada de una mujer segura de sí misma en el trabajo mientras que socialmente e incluso como amiga era tímida y muy difícil al momento de socializar pero cuando era una amiga, se entregaba por completo daba todo su mejor esfuerzo.

Cuando se volvió al verle pudo ver cuán hermosa se había puesto, se acercó con una copa de vino extra y sonrió al acercarse para verla alzar los ojos azules para encontrarse con su mirada, vio cómo se iluminaron sus ojos al darse cuenta quien era.

─ **¡Gray** **~s** **ama!** ─dijo ella con una sonrisa, había extrañado tal recibimiento tan distinto del que estaba acostumbrado casi toda su vida y era reconfortante, como si recordara a su madre Mika quien había fallecido hacía tiempo─ **Mucho tiempo sin vernos…Juvia le extrañaba.**

Ella había estado en aquella época cuando su vida había sido miserable, cuando todo había cambiado y la ruptura de su familia se vio teñida con la muerte e incluso su padre había cambiado desde entonces, todo lo que era su vida se dirigía a un abismo sino hubiera sido por sus amigos quienes le apoyaron en ese momento ofreciendo más de lo que podría imaginar.

Incluso se había cerrado así mismo, su actitud había comenzado a cambiar haciendo del enojo y la indiferencia sus armaduras para dar un paso adelante cada día, aun con su constante rechazo ella no desistió incluso lo apoyaba con sus estudios de Ambiental enfocado en el buen uso de las aguas en empresas que él decidió ingresar: Medio Ambientales.

Solían a veces encontrarse en sus trabajos, ella como auditora y él como asesor empresarial de empresas Dragneel & Cia. Pero había sido enviada al continente de Arakitashia donde resulto contratada, desde hace más de un año que no regresaba a Fiore.

Ella tomo entre sus manos la copa que le había extendido, vio a esta con reverencia mientras sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas junto a su cabello suelto cayendo sobre los hombros por su espalda y aún más femenina que antes pero no sabía cuánto la había extrañado.

─ **Si, hace tiempo que no nos vemos… ¿Cómo has estado?** ─ pregunto, ella sonrió pero se le veía un poco más confiada y menos tímida que hacía unos años estaba decidido a hablar con ella más íntimamente ya que estaban rodeados por miradas indeseadas junto a oídos molestos.

Aun así, fue poco lo que pudieron conversar por el bullicio que usualmente eran los miembros de Fairy Tail y cansado de intentar hablar entre ellos decidió susurrar en su oído, la vio estremecer.

─ **Juvia, podemos hablar en otro sitio…** ─la vio sonrojar mientras le hablaba al oído, sentados ambos en la barra que los Strauss administraban─ **Te Invito a salir este fin de semana, ¿Te gustaría?**

Vio como sus labios se curvaban formando una "O" perfecta, sus ojos brillaron de emoción y asintió, como sino tuviera voz le extendió una tarjeta con su número telefónico con una sonrisa se despidió de ella.

Hasta que llego este día, aun sin pensar le había propuesto salir un sábado 7 de Febrero no estaba al pendiente de que se hiciera en esa fecha después de todo no tenía tiempo para socializar o salir seguido con sus amigos y mucho menos tener relaciones serias, solo casuales de vez en cuando.

Los almacenes por todas partes iluminaban como un árbol de navidad las calles con flores, globos rojos, rosas y blancos con dedicatorias para terminar en un solo día aquel festejo lleno de parejas o fiestas para solteros.

Y, entonces lo vio.

Un letrero que le recordó que día se acercaba: _**Día de San Valentine, día de los enamorados.**_

La noche comenzaba a caer iluminándose con las farolas a cada lado de la calle, había pasado tiempo desde que la había visto y tal vez en aquel entonces no podía entender de lo que ella hablaba, estaba enfocado en los estudios.

Hacía tiempo que esperaba esta oportunidad, pero prepararia el regalo que le entregaría y no cambiaría de opinión sabiendo cuanto comenzó a apreciar su compañía.

Y entonces la vio en medio de los puestos, con un abrigo que ocultaba una falda violeta bajo las rodillas de pliegues que tenía un efecto visual haciendo pensar que se subiría pero con una blusa de corte bajo dejando expuestos sus hombros cubriendo su cuello con un recorte blanco al igual que el borde de su vestido y su cabello atado en dos coletas color caoba, vio sus mejillas enrojecer en un hermoso rosa.

─ **Gray** **~s** **ama, ¿ha estado esperando a Juvia mucho tiempo?** ─dijo, al ver como cruzaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas mirándolo a los ojos con algo más que solo alegría, el negó para fijar sus ojos negros en ella─ **¿Gray-sama a dónde vamos?**

La llevó por los puestos callejeros, mirando los juegos brevemente e incluso la llevo a comer algo lo que vendría a ser una cena bastante temprana, y se sentaron en un restaurante que ya estaba decorado para San Valentine incluso antes de que hubiera llegado el día.

El rostro se le iluminó cuando se adentraron en el decorado e iluminado interior del restaurante en el que se escuchaba una suave música.

No estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacer aún para el Día de San Valentine. Mucho dependería de la reacción que tuviera Gajeel y Natsu cuando le contara esta semana lo que haría para formalizar su relación.

No quería dejarla sola si Gajeel no tenía planeado estar en la ciudad para entonces, si Levy no planeaba quedarse para arreglar alguna "Cena" en la que incluía un pretendiente y algo más, no podía permitirlo.

— **¿Que tal fue tu viaje?** —pregunto, la vio levantar la mirada para ver como se iluminaba con aquella alegría que sólo reservaba al verle.

— **Juvia disfruto de Arakitashia, la capital Vistarion es hermosa y...** —murmuro un poco, la vio sonrojar — **Conoci a Invel~sama, es un hombre increíble y me encontré con Silver~sama cenamos un poco, fue divertido.**

Sabía que Juvia le encantaba cocinar y los detalles en dias festivos, su padre Silver quien cambio desde la muerte de su madre comenzó a volver a ser el mismo desde que conoció a Juvia y desde eso su relación mejoro exponencialmente, a tal grado que se hacen juegos.

«Tenia mucho que agradecerle a Juvia» pensó al seguir escuchando y al ver su reacción a ese tal Invel le produjo una opresión en el estómago, continuo contando su encanto e incluso algunos empresarios le costearian la vivienda.

Algo que le causó pánico, tratando de calmarse le preguntó si tenía planes de vivir allá y su rotundo "No" hizo latir con tranquilidad su corazón, le contó con una sonrisa su encuentro con Gajeel hace unos meses sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era lo imaginó perfectamente.

«¡Rayos! ¡Si yo también lo haría!» pensó, contándole algunas cosas que habían sucedido en su ausencia entre ellas el matrimonio de Natsu y como iba la relación con su padre, uno que otro suceso del trabajo para variar.

Cuando salieron del restaurante, la oscuridad ya se había instalado en la ciudad, y las aceras mojadas brillaban bajo la luz de las calles y del tráfico.

Juvia volvió la cabeza y se rio de felicidad cuando un copo de nieve cayó del cielo y le dio en la nariz.

Era lo último del invierno, aun cuando se había pronosticado para esta época una fuerte tormenta que azotaba ya el otro extremo del continente y puede que Fiore fuese una isla pero como estaba en el hemisferio norte, también caía sobre ella la estación invernal.

Se la veía totalmente encantadora con el abrigo tan largo y las dos coletas al aire libre, agradecía que hubiera traído aquel abrigo para cubrir el vestido e incluso si hubiera usado un gorro como solía hacer a veces, hubiera sido mejor.

Era un posesivo, uno demasiado celoso de que vieran lo que era suyo por eso agradecía el abrigo.

Ella se giró, con las palmas de las manos hacia arriba, cuando otros copos comenzaron a danzar y caer como en espiral.

Gray se sentía completamente cautivado por ella.

Antes de que pudiera perderse ese momento, cogió su teléfono y le sacó una fotografía, que quería añadir a aquella otra que miraba con frecuencia.

Una que se habían tomado con sus otros dos amigos y sus novias en un viaje de verano.

Ella no se dio cuenta de lo absorta que estaba en intentar coger copos de nieve desperdigados.

— **¡Hace un frío que** **..Uff** **!** —exclamó Juvia y la vio tratando de ocultar sus orejas en el abrigo y acercándose Gray la envolvió dentro de su chaqueta, se acurrucó, luego le rodeó la cintura con los brazos mientras le entraba un escalofrío que la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.— **¿Gray~sama?**

Sus ojos fijos en él, cuando la apretó contra sí y sonrió entusiasmado.

 **En ese caso, vamos a hacer que entres en calor** le dijo mientras la guiaba hacia el coche que había prestado a su padre y no su moto que usualmente era la que usaba.

Se subieron all vehículo donde los aclimatadores ya habían calentado la piel de los asientos.

Juvia se hundió en el suyo y suspiró de puro placer.

— **A Juvia le** **encantan las ventajas que traen estas cosas** **modernas** —dijo.

Él se rió entre dientes

— **Yo estoy más que feliz de mantenerte caliente** **, te invito a mi apartamento a beber algo...¿Quieres chocolate caliente?**

— **Mmmm.** **A Juvia le gustaría un poco de Chocolate caliente e ir** **al apartamento** **de Gray~sama,** **estaré** **más que feliz de** **tomar lo que haga** **.**

Deslizó la mano para entrelazar sus manos y la vio a los ojos

— **Tengo planes para ti** **cuando volvamos a salir** **, te lo aseguro.**

— **Oh, ¿cuáles?** —Ella levantó una ceja llena de interés y un fuego repentino se reflejó en sus ojos.

Gray sonrió.

— **Es una sorpresa, si te digo no tendría gracia, ¿Verdad?**

Juvia hizo una mueca con los labios para hacerle un puchero y entrecerró los ojos.

Él simplemente sonrió, aquella noche ambos se quedaron dormidos solo con el rostro de Juvia sobre su hombro y el brazo de Gray envolviendo su cuerpo contra él, aun vestidos Gray sintió que estaban más cerca de lo que había permitido a otra persona estar.

Ella era especial, se quedó con una sonrisa en el rostro sin darse cuenta que ella estaba al tanto de lo feliz que era y se recostó aun mas contra él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los dias pasaban lentamente, Juvia se sentía triste.

Desde aquel día en aquella maravillosa cita con Gray~sama, no sabía nada de él y estaban según el calendario en San Valentin, eso la deprimía aun más.

Todos estos días tratando de tener esperanza, porque Gray~sama había prometido otra cita y se había estado diciendo que era solo esperar , lo excusaba con todo y por todo: Sino la llamaba, era porque estaba ocupado. Sino la buscaba o visitaba en la oficina es porque estaba trabajando y así que se resignaba a no acercarse.

Ella no iba a dejarse deprimir, había recibido una invitación de Gajeel y su esposa para ese día...y eso tal vez traería a un pretendiente que rechazaría por Gray~sama.

Desde la universidad que lo conoció todo cambio, su mundo y también su modo de pensar, no era que Juvia despreciara su anterior modo de vida o la ayuda de Joseph~sama, No.

De ninguna manera despreciaría los esfuerzos de los anteriores amigos de Juvia, por así decirlo Gray~sama había quitado una venda de sus ojos y encontró más cosas maravillosas de las que podía imaginar: Amigos, Aceptacion, un hogar, trabajo y por si fuera poco conoció el amor.

«Si él sintiera lo mismo que Juvia, todo seria distinto para Juvia » pensó se duchó por la tarde e intentó con todas sus fuerzas hacer algo decente con su pelo y su maquillaje para no parecer un globo hinchado de tanto llorar o que un camión le hubiera pasado por encima.

Pero incluso el maquillaje tenía sus limitaciones

A las seis, Gajeel y Levy llegaron con ojos traviesos. Ella soltó un quejido para sus adentros porque obviamente lo que tenían planeado no era nada bueno, y, teniendo en cuenta que iba a estar involucrada, seguro que sería víctima de lo que sea que tuvieran entre manos.

No vio con ambos al 'Pretendiente' que solian traer con ellos y Gajeel conducía esta noche, un hecho extraño, ya que él tendía a tener conductor por la ciudad cuando se trataba solo de ellos.

Aun así, la metieron en el coche tras asegurarse de que se había tomado los medicamentos por si acaso enfermaba.

— **¿Adónde vamos?** —preguntó con exasperación.

— **Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros, y pronto lo averiguarás** **, Gehehe** —le dijo Gajeel con suficiencia.

Tanto él como Levy parecían niños en Navidad; los ojos les brillaban de felicidad de una forma excesiva.

Juvia se relajó en el asiento y se dijo a sí misma que disfrutaría fuera lo que fuese aunque el corazón aún le

doliera por ese vacío que sentía. Gray~sama había desaparecido

tras esa noche cuando se quedó con ella en su apartamento. No había oído nada de él, ni una palabra.

¿Se habría rendido?, ¿Acaso no quería hablar conJuvia? y tantas preguntas sin respuesta que deambulaban por su cabeza.

Cuando se pararon frente a la Catedral de Magnolia, Juvia ahogó un grito de alegría al ver el decorado tan gigantesco que se alzaba por encima de la catedral de Kardia.

Era muy bonito, y la hacía ponerse nostálgica por los recuerdos que tenía de Gajeel, Lucy, Erza, Levy, Natsu y Gray trayéndola aquí cuando ella era una desconocida en la universidad.

Nunca se habían perdido, ni una sola vez, las festividades en Fiore. Hasta este año, de hecho.

— **¡O** **h,** **Gajeel ~san!** —susurró mientras se bajaba del coche—. **Tan bonito como siempre** **, ¡gracias Levy~san!**

Gajeel le sonrió con indulgencia, y luego tanto él como Levy se pusieron cada uno a un lado de ella y la guiaron hasta la multitud que había reunida alrededor de la catedral.

Esta se alzaba sobre ellos brillando con miles y miles de lucecitas de colores rojas con blanco en una secuencia que formaba un corazón, La música clásica llenaba el ambiente, y luego empezó a oír una melodía cuando un hombre comenzó a cantar .

— **¿Hay un concierto?** —preguntó Juvia con emoción y girándose hacia Gajeel.

Él sonrió y asintió y luego la instó a irse a las filas de delante. Sorprendentemente, nadie protestó al intentar abrirse paso entre los demás, y, de hecho, un grupo de personas hasta les hizo un hueco justo en primera fila donde se encontraba la barandilla que daba al escenario.

— **¡Oh, es perfecto!** —exclamó Juvia, palmeo al ver aquello — **¡Gracias Levy-san y Gajeel-kun!**

Gajeel y Levy se rieron entre dientes, pero luego ella fijó su atención en el cantante que estaba interpretando los clásicos como Volare.

Le traía muchísimos buenos recuerdos de Gajeel y ella.

Juvia alargó la mano para coger la de Gajeel y con la otra a Levy y les dio un apretón; el corazón latía de amor por sus amigos. Él había sido su punto de apoyo durante mucho tiempo, y aún lo seguía siendo. Nunca habría sobrevivido a la ruptura con Gray~sama, si no hubiera sido tanto por Gajeel como por Levy.

— **Gracias** —le susurró cerca del oído —. **Te quiero** **, Gajeel-kun.**

Gajeel sonrió.

— **Yo también te quiero,** **charquito** **. Quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti.** —Durante un breve instante, Juvia pudo ver tristeza en sus ojos, pero, antes de que pudiera preguntarle sobre esas palabras tan crípticas, la canción terminó y el cantante comenzó a dirigirse a la muchedumbre.

Le llevó un momento antes de darse cuenta de que había dicho su nombre.

Ella parpadeó por la sorpresa y luego un foco de luz la buscó y la iluminó entre la multitud.

Miró a Gajeel con desconcierto, pero este retrocedió abrazando a Levy y la dejaron sola bajo el foco de luz, que parecía no moverse.

— **Un muy feliz día de San Valentine, señorita Juvia Loxar** —dijo el hombre—. **G** **ray Fullbuster,** **quiere que sepas lo mucho que te quiere y desea** **que pases** **hoy** **con él. Pero no hagas caso de mis** **palabras, aquí está él mismo para decírtelo en persona.**

La boca se le quedó abierta cuando vio aparecer a Gray al fondo, tras las vallas y junto a las escaleras que daban al escenario donde el hombre había estado actuando.

Su mirada estaba fija en la de ella, y tenía entre las manos una cajita envuelta en papel de regalo y con un enorme lazo en la parte superior.

La multitud a su alrededor aplaudió cuando Gray se acercó a ella y luego se arrodilló con la cajita aún en la mano.

— **F** **eliz dia de San Valentine, Juvia** —le dijo con voz ronca—. **Siento** **haber sido tan imbécil. Nunca debería haber dejado que te** **alejaras de mí. Tienes razón. Te mereces a alguien que** **siempre luche por ti y yo quiero ser ese hombre si quisieras** **darme otra oportunidad.**

Juvia no tenía ni idea de qué decir, o cómo responder Las lágrimas se le habían amontonado en los ojos y amenazaban con caer por sus mejillas.

— **Te amo** —le confesó con intensidad—. **T** **e amo tanto** **que me duele cuando no estoy contigo. No quiero estar** **alejado de ti nunca más. Te quiero en mi vida para siempre.¿Entiendes eso,** **Juvia** **? Quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero** **estar contigo para siempre.**

Él le tendió la cajita y ella la cogió con dedos temblorosos.

Los pasó erráticamente por encima del lazo mientras intentaba abrir la tapa. Dentro había una cajita aterciopelada de una joyería, que casi se le cayó al suelo mientras la sacaba.

Y entonces se escucho un trueno, dando así inicio a un chaparrón dispersando a la gente dejándolos solos a ellos junto a un montón de pétalos caídos alrededor de colores rojos que tenían el suelo.

Entonces un flash a su alrededor comenzo a tomar fotos, pero ella lo ignoró todo y se centró únicamente en el hombre que tenía enfrente. Ni el agua chorreando por su cuerpo o el suyo, o el viento frio helando su piel, hacia que apartara su mirada de la de él.

Nada más importaba, en ese instante era de ambos.

Abrió la caja y vio un precioso anillo de diamantes en forma de copo de nieve, que brillaba bajo la luz, pero no lo pudo admirar bien debido a las lágrimas y al agua fria de la lluvia que le estaban nublando la visión.

Entonces bajó la mirada hasta el hombre que se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella y que la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

Dios, se estaba arrastrando y, efectivamente, viniendo de rodillas para ella algo que no hubiese hecho antes.

— **Oh, G** **ray~sama...** —Ella se arrodilló frente a él para poder estar a la misma altura de sus ojos y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos, aún con la caja y el anillo en la mano.

— **Juvia siempre lo ha amado, Gray~sama** —dijo en voz baja— **.** **Juvia le** **a** **ma** **muchísimo.** **No p** **uede** **estar sin** **usted.**

Él la agarró por los hombros y la separó de él con ojos llenos de ternura aun con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— **Yo también quiero hijos** —contestó con voz ronca—. **Niñas tan preciosas como tú.**

Ella sonrió tanto que pensó que los labios seguramente se le iban a partir.

— **Te amo,** **Juvia** —le dijo, ahora con la voz áspera y llena de inseguridad. Se le veía muy vulnerable ahí de rodillas frente a ella, mojado hasta castañetear los dientes—. **Te voy a amar siempre. Espero ser lo** **bastante bueno para ti. He hecho las cosas muy mal desde** **que entraste en mi vida, pero** **no voy a jurar nada, pero se** **que me voy a pasar el** **resto de mis días compensándote por ello. Nadie te va a** **qu** **erer más que yo.**

Las lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas mientras le devolvía la mirada a ese hombre que humildemente se había sincerado delante de ella y de media ciudad de Magnolia.

— **Yo también** **le** **amo, G** **ray~sama** **. Siempre lo he hecho** —le contestó con suavidad, llevo su mano a su menton acariciando su mejilla con ternura—. **Juvia** **h** **a** **estado esperando tod** **o este tiempo.**

Gray lentamente se puso de pie y luego le tendió la mano para ayudarla a ella también. A continuación, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza mientras resonaban los truenos a su alrededor.

— **Yo he esperado tanto como tú,** **Juvia** **. Quizá no sabía lo** **que me estaba perdiendo, pero eras tú. Siempre has sido tú.** —dijo, se acercó hasta sentir su aliento contra el suyo — **He estado negando lo que siento, pero ya no más...**

Entonces la beso, su cuerpo parecía perfecto con el suyo mientras el deslizó una mano hasta su cabello sujetándolo en un beso lleno de amor y posesión, eran uno del otro sin terceros que pudieran cambiar eso.

— **¡Oigan, suban al auto que tendrán un resfriado!** —Grito Gajeel, se separaron para girarse y encarar a Gajeel y a Levy.

Juvia se había olvidado de ellos por completo, aunque luego cayó en la cuenta de que también estaban metidos en todo ese lío. Y de lo mucho que eso significaba.

La alegría se instaló en su corazón, y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió a la pareja mientras subían alejándose de la catedral bajo la lluvia.

Para dormir en el calor de un abrazo lleno de amor y cariño, aún después de caer con gripe allí estaba cuidándola su amado Gray~sama quien yacía a su lado tan despreocupado pero con una inusual sonrisa.

Una que solo ella podía disfrutar y que provocaba en él.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Hi, minna!**

 **Te debía este regalo Liraz~sama y bueno espero te guste este humilde presente atrasado mas de dos meses 7w7r.**

 **Angel we have heard~Lindsey Stirling**


End file.
